At present, the virtual reality (AV/VR) technologies have been widely discussed. A naked-eye three-dimension (3D) display has been achieved on a display device, e.g., a TV set, etc., to simulate visual perception. However as for tactile perception, only a three-dimension position of a touch can be determined using the existing technologies, but tactile perception cannot be achieved in reality.